


The Devil wears Prada

by My_lesbianromance



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bonrin - Freeform, He doesnt actually wear prada, I don't know how totitle, M/M, Rin in a skirt, discovering sexuality, is only mentioned, male character wearing a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_lesbianromance/pseuds/My_lesbianromance
Summary: Rin has come so far this year, with exorcism, friends, his relationship with his brother and... with discovering his sexuality. And now? He was very exicted to discover his style too. Though he was a lot more nervous than he was willing to admit.





	The Devil wears Prada

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't have many writing experiance and english isn't my native language so any kind of correcting, critism is more than appreciated :)

Rin was nervous. In general he considered himself as a pretty laid back guy, _too laid back_ actually, acording to everyone around him.  
But this was different, it was something new, something he wasn't used to and something he definetly had no idea the kind of response it would recive from others. Specially from his boyfriend.

He didn't care that much about what the others would think, because he liked how he looked, sure they could think that it was weird, but it wasn't like this was the only thing that made him weird. Heck, with Satan's blood in his veins, was wearing a skirt even that much of a deal?

Even though all that, he still couldn't help but be a little nervous about what Ryuuji was going to think.

He looked at the mirror once again, he was wearing a dark blue skirt that ended one span high over his knees and a black tshirt with a choker. There was also the black nail polish his bother put on for Rin, since he never managed to get it right.

He looked at Kuroo, sleeping peacefully on his bed, looked at his sword, looked at the pile of homework on his desk. He learned that he was the son of satan this year, managed to get past through so many enemies and while those alone should have count as enough of bravery; he also discovered his sexuality, made friends for the first time in his life, worked hard for something -well, at least tried to work hard- he had a purpouse now, those were so much more encouring to him. He was proud of how far he has come. He could do this; he took a deep breath, opened the door and started running to go to his date.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? Even if you think you have no purpouse, your relationship with your family is horrible, you fucked up in all your friendships, you have no idea about your gönder and/or sexuality even if you think this is the worst year you ever had, you don't have to be afraid to expreince with your style as long (please stay safe though)
> 
> If you've read this so far, thank you so much, it means a lot.


End file.
